


Muddy Waters, Sweet Music

by thursdayschildren



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayschildren/pseuds/thursdayschildren
Summary: Vers is good at fucking without emotion.Carol isn't so sure she wants that, when it comes to Maria.





	Muddy Waters, Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Captain Marvel the other day and was immediately smacked in the face with this fic idea. I literally whipped out my phone and outlined it in a note while watching the credits, and then sat down and wrote it in the common area of the hostel I was staying in. I'm very committed to full horniness at all times.
> 
> Big thanks to Katie for telling me this could actually be a good fic idea, and to August for taking the time to edit!
> 
> Title is from Muddy Waters by LP (which I listened to on repeat while writing the Yon-Rogg scene) and Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier (which I listened to while writing the Maria scene). Very creative.
> 
> This is my first ever fic, let alone porn, so kudos/comments are much appreciated. Enjoy!!

Vers couldn’t sleep, not like that was anything new. Sometimes--often--she just had too much energy to stay still, like the photon beams in her fists were swirling around her body, awakening her blood. Those nights she had to find some way to settle her body, settle her brain, so she could get just enough sleep to be sharp for her unit’s next Starforce mission. Usually she sought out a member of her unit for a sparring session but sometimes--

“Again? You do know what time it is, don’t you?” Yon-Rogg answered his door with bleary eyes.

Vers just grinned. She knew her commander, and she knew she would get what she wanted tonight.

“Wanna fuck?”

Yon-Rogg rolled his eyes, but opened the door a few inches further, turning back into his quarters and calling, “Come in, then.”

Vers followed him in, anticipation building in her stomach as she shut the door and began to shuck her clothes.

Sex in Hala was treated much like fighting--an effective way to train the body, hone skills, and display dominance, and above all it was to be done without the weakness of emotion. Vers privately thought that it was far easier to divorce herself from feelings while fucking than fighting, and it was more pleasurable to boot. She slept with other members of her unit, Att-Lass and Bron-Char, but Yon-Rogg was her most frequent bed partner. After years of fighting and fucking, he knew what she liked, what she needed, on nights like this.

Yon-Rogg was also removing his clothes as he walked toward his bed. Abruptly he turned around and grasped Vers’ shoulders, tugging her forcefully onto the bed where she landed with a giddy breath of laughter and a bounce. She was looking forward to this mode of burning off her excess energy.

She wrapped her strong legs around Yon-Rogg’s knees and pulled him on top of her, where he landed with a grunt, his arms on either side of her head. Vers grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of Yon-Rogg’s head and jerked it to the side to get access to his neck, which she promptly attacked with teeth and lips. Yon-Rogg let out an immediate moan and Vers felt a bolt of mean triumph streak through her--who was the emotional one, now?

Vers hitched her legs up so they wrapped securely around Yon-Rogg’s waist. She could feel his growing erection against the crease of her hip and thigh.

“Come on, Yon-Rogg, fuck me,” Vers hissed into Yon-Rogg’s ear, tilting up her hips to line up his cock with her already-wet cunt. Yon-Rogg growled and yanked his head out of her grip as he acquiesced and thrust in.

Vers’ eyes slid shut with the sensation, reveling in the stretch and feeling of fullness. This is what she needed, what she had been searching for when she wandered out of her quarters and into Yon-Rogg’s. The sheer physicality of fucking her commander, who Vers knew would never go easy on her whether it be while sparring or in bed, always abated her singing blood and channeled her energy. Now, that energy was her hands clutching Yon-Rogg’s back, fingernails scratching down unyielding muscle; her hips, thrusting up to meet Yon-Rogg as he set an unforgiving pace.

Vers needed more. She tensed her muscular thighs and used her grip on Yon Rogg’s shoulders to flip him onto his back, Vers straddling his waist. His cock had slipped out of her, so she realigned her hips and sunk down, putting all of her weight into her hands on his chest to hold him in place as she fucked herself on his cock. She felt her abs contract and breasts bounce as she found her rhythm.

Yon-Rogg did not attempt to unseat her, but rather gripped her hips and got his feet under him so that he could thrust up into her cunt. This position was a favorite of Vers’--her clit grinding against his pelvic bone gave her the friction she craved without having to cede her position of strength by using a hand to do it herself, and Yon-Rogg’s thick cock was rubbing her insides in a way that would lead to her orgasm sooner rather than later.

True to experience, Vers felt her orgasm build and peak a minute later, cunt clenching around Yon-Rogg’s cock as she dug her nails into his chest. She distantly noticed that her hands were beginning to heat and glow as she momentarily lost control to the pleasure coursing through her body. Her spasms subsided as Yon-Rogg chased his own orgasm, fucking up into her only to pull out and strip his cock as he spattered come onto her ass and back.

“Ugh, you couldn’t have come anywhere else?” Vers asked with only a little genuine complaint in her voice. She climbed off of Yon-Rogg and laid back to wipe the mess off on his sheets in retaliation.

“Was that satisfactory?” Yon-Rogg drawled smugly from next to her. “Will you let me sleep now, or do I have to haul you down to the sparring room for a fight, as well?”

Vers took stock of her body: muscles loose from the orgasm, thighs and cunt pleasantly sore, and her heartbeat settling after the exertion. She figured that she should be able to sleep. “Nope,” she said bluntly, swinging her legs off the bed to stand and find her discarded clothes. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

Yon-Rogg snorted, and shut his eyes. “Close the door and hit the lights on your way out, will you?”

Vers shut the door, but felt a little vindictive as she left the lights on. She shouldn’t have to do all the work, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

After the dust settled--Talos and his family safe for now, Yon-Rogg on his way back to Hala--Carol felt adrift. Memories were swirling around her head from her past on C-53 (Earth, she supposed she ought to think of it). Maria didn’t have enough rooms for everyone, so the Skrulls took the spare room, Fury was set up on the couch, and Carol was left staring up blankly at the ceiling from her position on the floor in a sleeping bag.

Carol couldn’t sleep. Since ridding herself of the Kree implant and unleashing her full powers, it wasn’t the familiar energy coursing through her veins that kept her awake. In fact, she felt more in control than ever.

No, it was her memories keeping her awake tonight. Images were flashing across her vision whenever she closed her eyes, sometimes a jumble and others more clear than she could have ever imagined. Those seemed to all revolve around Maria--grinning over at Carol from the next plane over, clinking pints of beer together with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind Carol’s ear. Carol was sure she could feel the ghost of Maria’s palm on her cheek and fingers trailing down her neck.

It had been so long since Carol had associated such tender attentions with sex, but this memory sparked heat in her groin almost immediately, the same way pinning Yon-Rogg to the bed used to when she would seek him out to cure her sleeplessness. Somehow the images wouldn’t, couldn’t, reconcile in Carol’s mind; fucking Yon-Rogg felt nothing like how she remembered Maria’s soft skin and gentle eyes.

Still, the result was the same. Carol found herself lightly stepping her way to Maria’s room, not wanting to wake Fury or Monica on the way. She tapped hesitantly on the door and hoped that Maria was also awake. Hoped that she was maybe thinking of Carol as much as Carol was thinking of her.

Maria opened her door and smiled at the sight of Carol standing there. “Come on in,” she said, beckoning Carol into her room. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” Carol answered. “Too many memories coming back all at once, I think.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maria asked, looking genuinely interested in listening despite the late hour. She sat on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Carol took the offered seat and turned to face Maria. “Well…” Carol trailed off, taking a second to bite her lip and collect herself before forging ahead. “I keep remembering you--all sorts of memories really.” Feeling a little brave, she looked Maria in the eye and slowly reached up her hand to rest on her cheek, mirroring the Maria in her memory.

Maria’s eyes widened, lips parting in a look of hopeful surprise. “I knew that you had some memories of Earth, but I didn’t know if I should hope that you’d remember us.”

“I don’t remember everything, or much at all, really.” Her bravery grew. “But I do remember wanting to do this.”

Carol leaned forward until her lips met Maria’s. She kept her eyes open to assess Maria’s reaction, unsure; she didn’t ever kiss the members of her unit when they fucked, never wanted to. Maria’s eyes slid shut as she kissed back and brought her hands up to slide into Carol’s hair, not gripping and tugging but merely holding her head in place to better align their mouths. Carol followed suit and closed her eyes to better experience the feeling of her lips against Maria’s, the growing urgency of their kiss.

Maria pulled back to rest her forehead against Carol’s and breathe for a short moment before diving back in with a desperate little noise. Carol had never felt so completely on edge from so little stimulation before--their only points of contact were their hands, lips, and thighs pressed into each other. She felt wild with it, like her powers must be rolling around her insides and glowing through her skin all over.

“Can I--” Maria started as she shifted her hands down to Carol’s waist, playing with the hem of her borrowed sleep shirt.

Carol nodded eagerly, suddenly desperate for Maria to touch her skin. Maria’s hands were cool to the touch as they rucked up her shirt and firmly moved up her ribs, thumbs grazing the underside of Carol’s bare breasts. Impatiently, Carol shed her shirt entirely, giving Maria all of her torso to explore at her will.

Carol’s hands itched impatiently with the need to touch Maria in return. “I want to touch you,” she said matter-of-factly, and Maria obligingly removed her tank top to expose her bare skin for Carol.

Carol ducked to press a kiss to Maria’s neck, eliciting a gasp. She hid a grin in Maria’s skin, glad that she had the muscle memory of pleasing Maria if nothing else. Though, as she thought that, an actual memory seemed to superimpose itself onto reality: Maria laid out naked on a military-issue twin bed, Carol hovering over her and laying kisses on her neck and the tops of her breasts as she toyed with her nipples.

Spurred by the memory, Carol cupped one of Maria’s breasts and bent even further to lick at her hard nipple. Maria’s hand flew to the back of Carol’s head, clutching her to her chest before guiding her back up to meet in a kiss, tongues and lips moving together in a way that felt so familiar.

Maria pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “Carol, baby,” Maria whispered imploringly, “let me eat you out. I need to taste you again.”

Carol could feel her pussy grow wetter at the suggestion, helplessly turned on by the thought of Maria between her thighs. “Yeah,” she said breathlessly, moving forward for one more kiss before pulling away to shimmy down her shorts. The cool air was a shock against her burning skin, the sudden contrast making her more aware of how much she was aching for Maria.

Maria pushed at Carol until she was laying flat on her back, legs spread with Maria in between them. She kissed Carol’s belly and down to the crease of her thigh before taking a deep breath in and nuzzling her nose into Carol’s pubic hair. Carol giggled at that, prompting Maria to glance up with a sweet smile lighting up her face. After a moment of eye contact, Maria turned her attention back to Carol’s pussy.

She set her hands on either side of Carol’s pelvis, using her thumbs to spread her lips and darting her tongue out to teasingly lick at Carol’s clit. Heat shot up Carol’s torso and she clutched at the bedsheets in an attempt to control the photons and avoid burning Maria. Maria licked up the center of her pussy before concentrating on her clit again--slow, deliberate brushes with the tip of her tongue. Carol couldn’t keep a moan from escaping her just as she couldn’t keep her hips still, bucking up a little into Maria’s mouth. Maria laughed a little at Carol’s eagerness, eyes soft and fond when Carol looked down at her.

Carol closed her eyes and gave herself over to Maria’s ministrations. Maria was good with her mouth--Carol couldn’t wait to get these memories back. Maria slipped a finger into Carol’s aching pussy, rubbing up against the inner wall in exactly the way she didn’t know she needed. The combined pleasure of Maria’s quickening tongue, steady hands, and the urgent sense of familiarity tipped Carol over the edge, hips jerking and pussy spasming around Maria’s finger as she came.

Carol felt wrung out with pleasure as she caught her breath. She couldn’t remember having such an intense orgasm without doing it herself. Maria crawled up until she was straddling Carol and kissed her, making Carol taste her own wetness. Carol wasn’t sure how she felt about the taste, but she loved the visceral evidence of Maria eating her out.

Carol moved her hands up and down Maria’s back, feeling the expanse of smooth skin. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat your pussy like that,” she said apologetically. Minn-Erva hadn’t liked Carol enough to be cordial on the battlefield, let alone fuck her, so Carol felt woefully inexperienced in the face of Maria’s expertise.

“I don’t care, baby,” Maria said. “I just want you to touch me.”

Taking her at her word, Carol swept a hand down to Maria’s ass. She groped it for a moment and revelled in the pleasure that the action could give her, before slipping down to feel Maria’s wetness. Her pussy was practically dripping with need, and Carol dipped two fingertips into her folds. Maria moaned softly at that simple touch, which prompted Carol to find the nub of her clit and rub tight circles over it. The motion was eased by Maria’s increasing wetness, so Carol felt confident that she was enjoying herself.

Maria dipped down to catch Carol’s lips with her own, less of a kiss than pressing their mouths together while she whimpered and gyrated her hips. Carol was lost in the motion of her hand and listening to Maria’s sweet noises, so she was surprised when Maria tensed up and cried out softly in an orgasm.

Carol drew her wet hand back and let Maria tuck her face into her neck. They lay there breathing for a few indeterminable minutes, until Maria sat up and moved to cuddle up to Carol’s side. Carol turned toward her, allowing their legs to tangle and seeking out her hand to thread their fingers together.

She knew she would have to leave to be a hero in the morning, but for the moment, Carol could just look at Maria and not worry about the fate of the Skrulls, the weight of more than one world on her shoulders, the frustrating gaps in her memory. She pressed their foreheads together, and let herself drift off to the sound of Maria breathing.


End file.
